The invention relates to a method and apparatus for acting on angle irons or the like. The term "angle irons" as used in the ensuing specification and claims is intended to mean angle irons, rails and like elongated plane-surface construction members (which may be bent into tubes after cutting and punching).
According to the present invention, angle irons are vertically stacked and are moved from the vertical stack to positions wherein they are punched and cut. By vertically stacking the angle irons, much floor space is saved over arrangements wherein the angle irons are provided in a horizontal array. The angle irons are positively gripped and fed from the vertical stack to a punching position, and the size hole to be punched in a face of the angle iron can be automatically selected so that different size holes can be punched in the same angle iron without interruption of continuous operation and so that consecutive angle irons can have different-sized openings punched therein. The length of the angle iron is automatically determined during operation and may be changed from one angle iron to the next consecutive angle iron, again so as to allow the continuous operation of the structure according to the invention. The length of the angle iron to be cut may be determined by measuring the length of angle iron in the direction of movement thereof past the cutting position, which determination effects the ready removal of each cut angle iron from the cutting position after cutting thereof. Cutting apparatus may be provided that may be automatically moved to accommodate different shapes of angle irons to be cut and a common motor may be provided for operation of various cutting blades to affect angle iron cutting. In this way, differently shaped angle irons may be readily accommodated without the necessity of interruption of the operation and without providing separate distinct cutting power sources.
According to the method of the present invention, angle irons are acted on by providing a vertical stack of a plurality of angle irons and substantially continuously feeding the angle irons one at a time to a punching position, punching a hole in a face of the angle iron at the punching position, feeding the angle iron from the punching position to a cutting position in a linear direction of movement, automatically selectively determining the length of angle iron to be cut at the cutting position, cutting the angle iron at the cutting position to provide an angle iron of given length, and removing each cut angle iron from the cutting position. The determination of the length of angle iron to be cut is affected by measuring the length of angle iron in the direction of movement thereof past the cutting position and the angle iron is removed from the cutting position automatically in a direction normal to the linear direction of movement thereof from the vertical stack to the cutting position. The size hole to be punched in a face of each angle iron is automatically selected from a number of possible sizes. Prior to providing the vertical stack of angle irons, the angle irons may be stacked in a horizontal position and then moved to the vertical position.
According to the present invention, apparatus is provided for automatic punching and cutting of angle irons. Such apparatus comprises means for providing a supply of angle irons to be cut, means for transporting the angle irons away from the supply means, means for punching holes of predetermined size in an angle iron or the like at a punching position, and means for automatically determining the length of angle iron to be cut at a cutting position and means for cutting the angle iron at the cutting position to provide an angle iron of predetermined length. The means for providing a supply of angle irons comprises means for vertically stacking a plurality of angle irons, including a magazine that may be pivoted to a horizontal position to be loaded and then pivoted back to the vertical stacking position. The transporting means comprises a plurality of powered gripper wheels for engaging an angle iron and longitudinally moving the angle iron upon rotation thereof. The punching means comprises a plurality of male dies, each of a different size, means for selecting one of said plurality of male dies for punching a hole in an angle iron at the punching position, and power means for moving a selected male die to affect punching. A plurality of female dies are provided for cooperation with the male dies. The length determining means determines the length of angle iron past the cutting position and includes an abutment and power means for adjusting the position of the abutment with respect to the cutting position. The cutting means comprises a common cutter housing with the distinct means for cutting at least two differently shaped angle irons and a common crankshaft is provided for mounting at least two cutting blades to affect generally linear movement thereof in response to rotation of the crankshaft. Computer control means may provide for control and operation of all of the power means associated with the apparatus for truly automatic control of the angle irons from the stack prior to cutting to another stack after cutting.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for complete control of punching and cutting operations of angle irons or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.